Not sure if you're in love
by FuchsiaWater
Summary: Gilbert meets Lovino at Francis's summer party. Conflicted and in love, he doesn't know what he feels for the man. Will they be able to find their feelings for each other? Or will another close friend catch the heart of Lovino first? Rated M for smut in chapters to come! Updates Weekly!
1. Chapter 1 - Eye Contact

Chapter 1 - "Eye contact"

Gilbert opened his eyes. He lazily turned his head and looked at his alarm clock. The light coming from the neon green numbers was too bright for him to read what it read. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and grabbed his phone off his lamp table. '1 new message' it read. _'Oh yeah! Francis' party is tonight!'_ Even though the party didn't start 'til 7, Gilbert was never one to miss out on any part of a party. He was already thinking of the wild time he would have there, and drinks he would have at his friend's summer home as he stumbled to put on a new pair of pants. His room was covered in his clothes and shoes, but he didn't mind. He knew where everything was if it was spread out on the floor for him to see. The albino lived alone, and that meant he could do whatever he wanted to with his belongings, right? Gilbert decided to call Antonio for a ride. Surely, he would have been getting ready too. It was almost 5 in the afternoon and the ride to Francis' house took a while. He waited for the phone to start ringing.

"Gilbert?"

"Hey Toni! Ready for tonight?" Gilbert said while brushing up his hair a bit.

"Claro! I was told that Francis even got a really good DJ to play at the place. Pretty cool right?"

Feeling a tad bit jealous, Gilbert scoffed and rolled his eyes. He made some music himself as a hobby and kind of wished that he was able to play at the party. Then again, he _was_ planning on being the life of the party, so being stuck in a DJ booth wouldn't allow him to that.

"Oh yeah, yeah, I bet he'll be great." he said with a chuckle. "Oh and another thing, could you drive by my place and give me a ride there? Ludwig is using the car and he said he'll be using it to get to the party."

"Yeah, I'll be there in 20 minutes. I'm on my way out now. I'll honk when I'm outside the door!" and with that, Antonio hung up.

Gilbert put on a black t-shirt with a light jacket and dark blue jeans. He knew he wanted to look good, as if he already didn't, and black a color that suited him very well. He looked at himself in the mirror and winked. Self-confidence was key to having a good time, and he sure didn't lack a single bit of it. A few moments passed and he heard a car horn outside of his window. He grabbed his keys and made his way out the door. Antonio rolled down the window and smiled. Gilbert sat in the shotgun and put his seatbelt on. They started to drive off to their destination for the night.

"Did you get anything for him?" asked Antonio after a commercial came on the radio.

'_Fuck' _he thought.

"Well just me showing up is one of the greatest gifts I could give him, after all it's not a party without me!"

They both laughed and Antonio shook his head. The two men talked about all the women that their French friend was sure to invite. Gilbert could have sworn that Francis dated at least 6 women in the last two years, not to say he was jealous or anything. The Prussian just wasn't as interested in relationships as his friend was. If he could land a date with someone, he sure as hell wouldn't know what to do with his date. Were you supposed to compliment them? Bring them flowers? Laugh at everything they said? Ah, why was he worrying about this? Tonight he was going to have fun, and that's all he was going to do.

They finally arrived at the big ocean side estate and parked on the driveway. When the two stepped out, they could hear the muffled house music playing in the back. Antonio and Gilbert ringed the doorbell and a few short seconds later, Francis answered the door.

"Tonio! Gil! Ah, I'm so glad you're here!" he smiled and gestured them to come inside.

"Damn Frany, you sure got a party going on here! How many people did you invite?" asked Gilbert with a wide smile on his face. He patted Francis on the back and looked at his surroundings. He could see many familiar faces, and people he hadn't seen in a long while.

"Oh, but there are even more in the back outside, you haven't seen it all yet. "smirked Francis.

"I have people to talk with, so I'll get back to you men soon. Please, enjoy yourselves!" He walked off to the back of the large estate, soon to be swallowed by the mass of partygoers. Antonio and Gilbert made their way around the sea people, half-dancing, half walking. Drinks in hand, they finally made it to the long kitchen bar, taking a seat next to two strangely familiar looking women. Gilbert's eyes widened as he smiled and said,

"Eliza? Is that you?"

"Oh! Gilbert! Nice to see you here!" chimed Elizabeta as she turned around in her seat. Bella was seated in the stool next to her and waved to Antonio, who also noticed the two women next to them.

"You look amazing, wow. That dress really looks good on you"

Elizabeta blushed and lightly punched the Prussian in the arm. "Stop that!" she said with a laugh. But Gilbert couldn't help himself. The way her dark blue tube dress looked as it hugged her sides made it hard for him not to stare. He and Eliza were nothing but close childhood friends, and he could always count on her to share a laugh.

"Did you say hi to Lovino yet?" asked Bella as she made her way over to Antonio. The Belgian put her arms around his shoulders and giggled. Antonio chuckled.

"He's here? I didn't think lil Lovi would come to Francis' party." he looked over at Elizabeta who then just nodded her head towards the back glass doors that lead outside. "I'll go surprise him!"

Antonio started to walk back into the crowd, holding onto Bella's hand. She was blushing an awful lot, which lead Gilbert to believe that she might have a thing for the Spaniard. He looked back over at Elizabeta with a confused face. "Wait, where are they going again?"

"The Vargas brothers are here after their long trip to Kiku's house" Eliza took a sip from from her drink. "With their luck, I'm pretty sure lots of people are asking how the trip went. I'm amazed at how many people they can attract!" This made Gilbert curious, but at the same time slightly jealous. What the hell was so great about these guys that supposedly were stealing his thunder? Obviously, he wasn't just gonna sit around waiting for an answer. He got up from his stool and put his cup down on the white marble counter.

"Hey, where are you going?" Eliza started to get up from her seat.

"Just going to see those guys you were talking about. Wanna come?"

She really didn't have much of a choice, Bella already left with Antonio to go see them, so why not? "I'll lead the way." The two moved their way through the crowd that now seemed to have calmed down. The music slowed down and started playing something that Gilbert thought to be reggae. Eliza stepped through the open glass doors and out onto the large outdoor patio. There were a few more people outside, and Gilbert noticed that the sun was setting in the distance. That's what he loved most about summer; longer days.

"Gilbert! Over here!"

It was Antonio who called his name. He was standing next to Bella and Elizabeta made her way over to them as well. He saw Francis and two new figures who he assumed to be the "Vargas brothers". As he made his way down, he noticed that the brothers were actually twins. Well, at least they looked alike. He stood next to Francis and in front of the dark brown haired man.

"Gil, this is Feliciano and Lo-" Francis began.

"I can introduce myself bastard." muttered the Italian. He had arms crossed and looked away at something in the distance. "Lovino Vargas. That's my name. Who the hell are you?"

"Lovino! Don't be so rude to someone you just met! I'm so sorry, he's just angry most of the time. He can be really nice when he wants to though!" Chimed in Feliciano. They seemed like total opposites to be brothers. Gilbert paused for a second, trying to hold in a scoff.

"I'm Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother." He responded confidently. He liked saying that he was the older brother. It made him feel, well awesome.

Lovino let out a quick snort and rolled his eyes. "That stupid potato bastard has a brother? And he isn't the older one?"

He finally looked over at Gilbert who had been looking at him with a slight grin. He could feel something in his chest drop. The man infront of him was much more gorgeous than any guy he's ever seen. His platinum white hair lined his face in such a way that made the italian's face warm. But it wasn't just his hair. It was his eyes that struck him the most. Dark crimson red eyes that sat underneath well-tamed eyebrows. His light colored skin that looked so smooth yet so tough was making Lovino wish no one could see his possibly red face.

Gilbert laughed a bit. "He wishes was. But the awesome me just always comes out on top!"

Francis smirked and elbowed his friend In the side. "Always?" He winked. "Oh shut up Francis, you know what I mean!" Everyone in the circled around them laughed. Lovino couldn't help but smile a bit too. This guy couldn't be as bad as he thought. Gilbert started to take note of Lovino too. The way he would clench his fist when something was being said against him, how is hair would shake every time he tried not to laugh. Even his eyes seemed to change color, from a dark brown, to a piercing hazel and then back again. Every one of his features seemed to compliment the others. Every time he blushed or spoke loudly, his tan skin would turn a light pink color on his cheeks and bridge of his nose. Gilbert thought it was kinda cute. No, he thought it was more than cute, he started to love it actually. He made his way around the circle of friends to stand next to Lovi. Next thing you know, he dragged the Italian out to dance to a club remix the DJ started to play.

"What the hell are you doing? Get your hand off me!" Lovino struggled to break free from Gilbert's grip. "I don't dance ok?"

"Sure you don't, thats why we're doing it anyway." Gilbert grinned.

Lovino wanted to resist, but at the same time he wanted to be as close to Gilbert as possible. Soon everyone on the patio started to dance too. Although he was too embarrassed to admit it, he was actually having a bit if fun with Gilbert. Then that's when he felt himself being pulled towards the albino's waist. He first was about to slap the bastard In the face, but instead crossed his arms and stopped dancing.

"Oh come on Lovi, we were having so much fun!" complained Gilbert.

"Don't call me that idiot." He clenched his jaw and looked away. Gilbert lowered his eyebrows and grabbed both of Lovinos's arms. He started to walk across the patio and then walking with him down the stairs of the patio that led to small cove behind Francis's house. Lovino was released from Gilbert's grip and punched him in the gut. "What the fuck are we-what the hell are we doing here?" He looked at Gilbert's emotionless face, only to receive no reaction from him. Lovino started to get angry and confused.

"Hello? Did you fucking hear me? I said wh-" he was cut mid-sentence by Gilbert's finger placed over his lips. It sent a quick chill down his back and down to his feet.

"Why do people like you so much? Tell me." commanded Gilbert with a stern face. Lovino was now leaning down against the rock behind them with Gilbert's hand placed on his shoulder.

"What? How am I supposed to know? Half of the people here care more about damn Feliciano and would rather spend more time him than give two fucks about me." he rolled his eyes.

Gilbert didn't know what he was feeling. He was completely jealous at the fact that people liked this guy for no reason, something that he himself could never accomplish in his life time, but at the same time, he was driven wild by the incredibly stubborn italian. He wanted to feel his hair, hold his soft hand, feel his warmth radiate off his skin and onto his own. So many things that he desperately wanted to do, but had mixed feelings as to whether he should do them or not.

"How pissed would you be if I kissed you right now?"

"If you what?" Lovi could feel his face start to get warmer. His hands started to sweat and his knees were starting to give out. He felt something abruptly get pushed onto his lips.

Gilbert kissed him.

He felt the Prussian's cold and slightly chapped lips repeatedly kiss his upper and lower lips. He wanted to protest but he couldn't move, his body just wouldn't work. Gilbert put his hands on Lovino's cheeks and kneeled down on the large rock behind them. He wanted to do much more than just feel Lovino's lips. He wanted to feel every feature on his body. A loud gasp escaped his mouth as he felt Lovino's chest roll up against his. He looked down at the flustered brunette, who then looked up at him with ecstatic hazel eyes.

"Keep going.," pleaded Lovino with an slightly out of breath voice.

"I..I gotta go" Gilbert shook his head and started to walk back up the stairs.

"No wait! I thought you liked me bastard!" Lovino grabbed onto Gilbert's wrist, trying to pull him back away from the bottom step. "I-I mean, why are you going?"

He didn't know what to tell Lovi, but he just had to go. "I just gotta go now". Gilbert yanked his arm out of Lovino's grip and quickly walked up the stairs. The Italian tried his best to chase after him, but as soon as he reached the top of the staircase, Gilbert was nowhere to be seen. The crowd seemed to get thicker and thicker as he pushed his way through the dancing sea or people. _'Where the fuck did he go?'_He reached the glass doors of the patio and was just about to enter them when he heard Antonio call his name.

"Lovi! Ad_ó_nde vas?" He asked as he waved over to him and walked in his direction.

"Nowhere idiot, leave me alone. I'm busy."

"Busy? But we're at a party! Come dance with Bella an-"

"Just shut up ok? I'm not in the mood." Lovino cut him off mid-sentence and hurried inside before Antonio could protest anymore. He couldn't see well in the dim-lit party space, and the sound of the music made it almost impossible to hear. He reached Feliciano and his stupid friend of his. Seeing Ludwig here didn't exactly make his night any better, but he'd figure that he knew where Gilbert could have wandered off too.

"Lovino! I was just talking about you! How do you like the party?" Feliciano give his brother a hug and a cheery smile. His breath smelt like beer and he shot a sharp glare at Ludwig, who then looked a just a bit guilty.

"Yeah it's great, whatever. Have you seen that stupid red-eyed jerk around here? He completely ditch- I mean left out of nowhere."

"Gilbert left just recently. He took the car back home. Was there something he did?" asked Ludwig as he took a drink from a can of Heineken.

_'Great_.' The bastard completely blew the joint. Lovino could feel his shoulders get heavy and he didn't know what to do. He really didn't want Gilbert to go. He wanted to spend the rest of the night with him, seeing his smile and hearing his voice. Now all he could do was wish he never agreed to come to this party. He left the two without a response and went to sit down on a lounge chair. He paid no attention to the rest of the party and just replayed the image of him and Gilbert kissing over and over again. Loivno's eyes started to droop and he soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Temper

Merry Christmas! I wanted to upload this chapter today as a present to those who follow the story. This chapter is a bit choppy and shorter than the first, but the story is now leading up to something big between Gil and Lovino! Stay Tuned for Chapter 3 which should be coming around New Years. Happy Holidays!

* * *

Gilbert woke up the next morning feeling very dozed up. By the time he got back to his house, he didn't even have the strength to walk up the stairs to his room. He woke up on the couch with an empty beer can in his right hand, and the left over his forehead.

_'Dammit.'_ Gilbert struggled to sit up and felt a sharp pain in his back. _'Never sleeping on the couch again'._

After he finally stood up and stretched, he walked upstairs to his bathroom and decided it was a good time to take a shower. As he started to slide his shirt off, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. '8 missed calls? Who calls someone 8 times at night?' He leaned against the edge of the sink counter and listened to his voicemail. The message started to play and his eyes widened as he heard Lovino's voice angrily ramble words. He talked about how he was really pissed that Gilbert ditched him, and how Antonio gave him his number to call him, even though Gilbert was pretty sure Lovi was planning on getting his number as soon as the party ended. He wasn't sure if he should return his calls or not. The last messaged ended and Gilbert put his phone down on the counter. Something in him told him that he should apologize, and make it up to Lovino by buying him something or taking him out somewhere. 'No…nononono that would sound like I'm asking him on a date. He would probably just curse me off anyway'. Thinking he could come up with something later in the day, he proceeded to take off his clothes from the night before and take a shower.

* * *

"Look at how red these are! And they grew so big this year!" said Antonio cheerfully as he picked up a batch of tomatoes.

"You say that every year idiot. They look exactly the same."

Romano didn't really have a choice when Antonio asked him if he wanted to pick out tomatoes from his garden. It was something he's been forced (if not half-willingly) to do since he was a kid. When he did go picking, he would lounge around on a chair and watch Toni do all the work, like he was doing now.

"Check these out, I'm sure they'll taste delicious right?" Antonio said while making his way over to Lovino. He plopped the basket in his lap and took some in his hand. "Want me to go cut one for you?"

"What? You know I don't eat those raw like that! And I'm not in the mood anyway." Lovi put the basket down on the ground.

"That's ok, we can have some for dinner. Are you gonna be here for long?"

Lovino shook his head."I'm only here because Feliciano is out with his friends and there's nothing to do at our house."

"Why don't you call up Gilbert? He's always in the mood to hang out with people!" Toni took a seat on the grass next to Lovino's chair.

"I already did last night, like 7 times. The bastard won't even pick up his phone. He's probably sleeping right now for all I know." He took out his phone to check the time. It was almost 4 and he thought it was about time he started to head home. He put his phone back in his pocket and was about to stand up when he felt Antonio's hand on his shoulder. He looked at him with a weary smile.

"Please stay for dinner Lovino, I'll make pizza if you want! Anything!" Antonio said while nodding his head. "And if you want, we can watch a movie afterwards too!"

Lovino was confused by the sudden action, and shook the hand off his shoulder. "I don't have time for that, Feli is probably on his way back home now." He stood up and fixed his shirt.

"But you only arrived here a little over an hour ago!" Antonio whined. He grabbed Lovino's hands. Seeing him slowly get upset was such a cutest thing to him. He loved how he pouted and clenched his jaw. Antonio smiled and pushed a bit of Lovi's hair behind his ear. "We can spend some more time together."

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Lovino stuttered as he took small step back from the man. "I spent enough time with you when I was younger and I hated it." He mumbled.

"But it'll be lots of fun!" Anotino chuckled and put his hand on the italian's cheek. "Besides… I really love you Lovi. Te amo mucho."

Lovino could feel his knees buckle and he started to get light-headed. The look on Antonio's face didn't look fake at all. He knew that he might have had some feelings for him, but he never thought that he would confess them in front of him. He started to shake his head as he furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his shoes.

"Is something wrong? Lovi? Please look at me." Toni lifted up Lovino's chin and caressed his cheek. "You look so cute when you blush" he chuckled.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Just stop it."

Antonio started to get worried. "I can't know what to stop if you don't tell me, love. What's wrong?"

Lovino could feel his face heat up. He pushed Antonio away and grabbed his hair angrily. He started to breathe heavy and looked at Antonio, who was now reaching back out towards him. "Don't call me that idiot! Just get the fuck away from me ok?" he slapped the Spaniard's arm away and started walking back out to the front yard. He had to get out of Antonio's place before things got worse. He wished he could have been with Gilbert right now, in his arms and away from the rest of the world. All he wanted to do was be with him, and only him. But with Antonio chasing his tail, and Gilbert running away from him, he felt even more frustrated. Suddenly, he was pulled back into a warm chest. He knew it was Toni's and didn't even bother to try and break free from his grip.

"Lovino answer me please. Why are you being like this? Don't you love me too?"

Lovino bit his lip at the word 'love'. He shoved his way out of Antonio's arms and turned around to face him. "I don't fucking love you! I never have and I never will! God dammit I don't want to even see your fucking face anymore!"

He stood there trying to catch his breath again and then walked past him to the driveway. Lovino got in his car and slammed the door behind him, giving a loud grunt as he started his car and started to drive out. He sped out as quickly as he could. All Antonio could hear was the distant rumble of Lovino's car fading out. He stood there outside not knowing what to think. All this time as he watched the Italian grow up, he always thought that he felt the same way, but just didn't know how to express his feelings. From the moment he decided to move out, Antonio always waited for the day that he and Lovi would be able to live together again, but this time, out of love. He went back inside and put the basket of tomatoes on the kitchen counter. There was nothing on his mind, and nothing he felt like doing. Most of all, he felt empty. A big piece of what he had known to be his life had now completely turned away from him. Antonio sat down on a stool by the counter and played with one of the tomatoes in his hand.

* * *

"So are you positive you will be coming? I've been planning his surprise party for over 3 months now."

"I don't know Iggs, maybe? I'll show up if I change my mind. Promise. You said it was at Alfred's beach house?"

The Brit groaned on the other end of the line. "I told you 4 times now, it's on a beach. I sent all the guest directions to the place, so you shouldn't get lost along the way. I have to go make some calls to other people now, hope to see you there!" Arthur hung up.

_'Another party, huh.'_ Gilbert smiled to himself and threw his phone on the bed. He didn't feel as down as he did after what happened at Francis's party, but then again, he wanted to make it up to Lovino. Maybe this time they would be able to just chat and hang out. Recently, Gilbert had wanted to call up Lovi and ask him how he was doing. He knew that he would probably just hear ranting and yelling again, but Gilbert liked that about Lovino. He picked up his phone off of his bed and turned on the TV. Gilbert wasn't doing much that day, just his regular routine. It was still morning so he had a plenty of free time on his hands. Taking out his phone again, he dialed up the italian and flipped through some channels. The phone rang a couple of times before he heard the end of the other line pick up.

"Hey.. Lovino?"

There wasn't a response.

"Well, if you're there, I just wanted t'know if you're gonna go to Alfred's surprise birthday party on Saturday. It'd be great to see you there." Gilbert took a deep breath. ".. I also wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened couple weeks ago,. I know it wasn't right to just ditch you like that, and I wanna make it up to you, so uh-"

"Yeah I'll be there ok." Lovino finally spoke up.

Gilbert smiled at the sound of his voice. He covered his mouth to prevent an excited laugh from coming out and bit his finger."A-Alright! I assume you're busy so I'll let you go now. See ya there!" He hung up before Lovino could say anything.

Lovino could swear he just had a heart attack. First the phone call from Gilbert, and then the him asking to see him at a party he didn't even know about that sounded a lot like a date request, and finally the sound of Gilbert's happy voice? Was he in some sort of weird dream? He put down the pen that he had been using to finish paperwork on his desk and thought for a moment. If something like last time happened this Saturday, he wasn't sure that he would want to see Gilbert again. Lovino picked up up his pen again and continued his pizzeria work again. Although it was something he didn't really like to talk about with other people, Lovino took his job as the manager of the family pizza place very seriously. He did all the financial work while his brother was in charge of the food and cooking. The day went by and the brunette got ready to go to bed.

* * *

"Alright he's getting out of his car now! Everyone quiet!" Arthur came back from behind the boardwalk that was next to the beach spot that was being used to host Alfred's party. Gilbert waited with Ludwig and Roderick underneath the red striped tent that they helped set up. He knew almost everyone that showed up and had to contain himself from laughing when he saw them in their swimwear.

"Hey West, check out the dork in the white trunks over there." Gilbert chuckled as he motioned over to the Canadian who was now talking to Arthur. The two seemed to be the ones that planned the whole thing and Gilbert wanted to say he was pretty impressed.

"I don't see what is so funny about Matthew, Gilbert. I'd like to see you try and put together a birthday party and keep it a secret." replied Ludwig.

"Y'know I bet I could if I tried!" Gilbert elbowed his younger brother. He looked back over to the boardwalk and saw a blonde man start walking their way. "Oh hey! He's here!" he pointed over to him. Everyone turned their heads to see Alfred being hugged by his british boyfriend.

* * *

Yeah, Gilbert calls Ludwig "West" (because i figured "lud" would sound really awkward?). Again, thanks for reading and get ready for an exciting event in chapter 3!


	3. I'm back from my long absence!

hello fellow readers and followers of my story! As most of you have noticed, I haven't updated in a long time! I recently ordered a new laptop and I needed to recover all of my documents from old laptop and place them in my new one!

BUT! I do have chapter 3 ready, so expect it to be posted later today! I was also working on chapters 4 and 5 during my absence so those should be posted within the next 2 weeks.

thank you all for reading!


	4. Chapter 3 - Confessions

Here's chapter 3! the 'something big' thing that i was talking about in chapter 2 is here, and it also leads into chapter 4. thanks again for reading!

* * *

Alfred and Arthur walked back to the party pavilion hand-in-hand. Several people who had brought presents and brightly colored gif bags for the young blonde-haired person followed the two. Arthur seemed much more relaxed, as did Matthew who now caught up to the two and gave his brother a surprisingly big hug. Gilbert raised his eyebrows and looked over at Ludwig, tugging on his arm and walking over to Alfred and crew.

"Come on West, I gotta to say 'hi' to the guy!" Gilbert continued to walk, Ludwig following closely behind. "Hey, Alfie! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks dude! Really great seeing you here." Alfred smiled and patted Gilbert on the back when the two brothers finally caught up with him. "Did you help plan this?"

Arthur and Ludwig both laughed and rolled their eyes. "Gilbert has a hard time planning his own day, let alone a party like this." Ludwig hid a small smile.

"H-hey! I am totally capable of planning a party, hell, wait until your birthday West! We'll see who ca-"

"Anyway," interrupted Ludwig. "Here is the gift that I remembered to get on behalf of both of us. It's not much, but I'm sure you'll find a good use for it." He handed the box to Arthur, who now looked like he was going to collapse from all the gifts. The Brit nodded back towards the parking lot and stumbled his way over the sand, heading back to his car to put the presents in the trunk. _'How come I didn't get that many presents on my birthday?'_ Gilbert crossed his arms. Something in the pocket of his trunks started to vibrate. He took out his phone and a smiled slid across his face when he saw Lovino's number on the screen.

"Ah, sorry I'm ditching you so soon," Gilbert interrupted the two. "but I'll be right back, I gotta call. I'll catch up with you later, alright?" Gilbert started to walk over to the parking lot where his car was parked.

"Ok! But dude don't forget about the cake Mattie bought! Its gonna be so good!" Alfred yelled back in response, but Gilbert was already talking to Lovino on the other line.

"I'm waiting outside of my car idiot, calm down for fuck's sake."

"It took you long enough." The albino smirked and stepped over the small wired fence that bored the black, sandy parking lot. He looked around and saw a red Ferrari 458 Italia (surprise surprise, Gilbert knew a lot about cars) and a familiar brunette leaning against the driver's door. He hung up and made his way over to him.

"That's some car you got there. Mind if I use her a couple times?" He tried to look into the car's tinted windows, only to be pulled away by a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get your dirty fingers on my car." Lovino glared at him with dull eyes.

"Geez, what's you today? Don't tell me you're gonna be like this for the whole day."

Lovi simply pouted his lips and slung his beach bag over his shoulder. He put his sunglasses on (because everyone knows an Italian with class is never caught without a pair in public) and looked over at the shore. A cool breeze passed by their legs, making Lovino shiver. After all, flip-flops, dark red trunks and loose tank top wasn't exactly making him feel so concealed. Gilbert grabbed his hand, looking at him cheerfully.

"Well, the party's over there. So whenever you're done staring at whatever it is your staring at, did you wanna head over?" Gilbert tugged a bit on his hand.

"That's what I was doing bastard, now let go! I don't need your help to walk across the fucking parking lot."

"You kinda look like you do." Muttered Gilbert teasingly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Just come on!" Gilbert was starting to jog back over to the shaded beach pavilion, still holding onto Lovino's hand, who was now trying to keep up with the taller man in front of him.

'_Oh fuck'_ The Italian could feel his face warm up. _'We're fucking h-holding hands, and walking on the beach together, and everyone will be able to see us-'_ Lovino stopped walking.

"Shit."

Gilbert turned around, a confused expression on his face. "Why'd you stop?"

"Was… An.. Antonio invited here?" Lovino felt his palms start to get sweaty.

"I uh, don't know. Did you want him to come?"

"NO! I-I mean," Lovi interrupted himself "I don't really care. Just, keep walking bastard."

Gilbert shrugged and started to walk again. They were only a few yards away from the party pavilion and it looked like more people had showed up. The last thing Lovino wanted to do was see that tomato-loving, green eyed-Spanish bastard. After what happened last week, he wasn't sure if he could ever stand to see him again. The whole experience at Antonio's house was very frustrating, and made Lovino question many things about himself. Was he really that in love with Gil- no, did he honestly dislike Antonio so much that he refused to accept his love? And why was he so upset with him afterwards? Sure, Lovino liked- _'no dammit. 'Preferred'_' Gilbert over Antonio, but why? After all, the stupid German completely ditched him without even giving him a reasonable explanation! Who the fuck does that?

"Hey." Gilbert put his hands on Lovino's shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. "Are you alright? You look kinda.."

"Kinda what? Angry? Annoyed? Pissed?"

"Well if that's what you wanna go with, then yes. But to be honest, I don't like seeing you like this." Gilbert gave the italian and soft smile. "Something I can do to make you feel better?"

'_Oh great, the bastard is actually starting to care about me now. 'Bout time.. I-I mean, uhh..'_

Lovino relaxed his shoulders. He wished it was just the two of them alone together on the beach, Gilbert holding him in his arms and giving him soft kisses. Their first kiss wasn't long, but Lovino remembered every second of it. He wished that he would kiss him again now. He felt his body start to lean forward, but then snapped out of his thoughts and quickly shook his head.

"Agh!- I'm f-fine idiot!" Lovi shook Gilbert's hands off his shoulders and walked over to the red-striped pavilion.

Gilbert laughed as he walked behind him, possibly looking at the brunette's butt in the process. He blinked and looked over to his side, trying to avoid any possible turn-ons. _'Get yourself together Gil. You're not here to get some as- er,_ never mind that.' He stopped thinking to himself when he heard a loud scream come from Lovino's direction. Surely enough, it was him.

"WHAT THE FUCK FELI? IM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU." yelled the now red-faced Lovino as he was grabbing Feliciano by his hair and shaking him roughly.

"I just w-wanted to have fun Fratello! And It's just a lil-li-little water! Lovi stop, please! It huuuurrts!" Feliciano whimpered.

"Just 'a little water' MY ASS. You know I don't like getting my shirts wet! And where the hell did you get that stupid water gun anyway?"

By now several people where looking over at the two brothers. Apparently, this was a normal thing for them to do. Gilbert found it kinda funny how the other nations didn't even seem to mind the loud yelps and pleas coming from them. He must have definitely missed out on a couple good fights before he met Lovino. _'I must have missed a lot of things when I wasn't around. What else did Lovi do? Is he with someone? Oh fuck, if he is I'm such a douche for doing that.. thing at Francis's party. No ah-shit, shit don't think about that now! Quit thinking about relationships so much-'_

"So you're just gonna stand there, hm?"

Gilbert, startled, look down at the tempered-faced Italian who's face and shirt were soaked with water. He tried not to crack a smile but ended up giggling under his breath.

"Oh, you think it's so funny huh? Would it still be funny if I did this?" Lovino held up the blue and yellow water gun that Feliciano had up to Gilbert's chest.

"W-woah hold on! I was just laughing at, um..." Gilbert stuttered, trying to search for a reasonable explanation for the chuckles that would not stop coming out of his mouth.

Lovino rolled his eyes and scoffed, spraying Gilbert in the face. Gilbert started to run away towards the shoreline, Lovino running right behind him. The two looked like little boys playing on the sun-kissed summer sand, shouting and laughing at each other. Gilbert ran into the water and slapped his hand across the top, sending a big splash of water in Lovi's direction. He was having such a good time with him. The last time he laughed this hard must have been when he was younger, but even then, he didn't feel this happy with anyone else. A part of Gilbert told him that he shouldn't get so attached to Lovino, because if anything wrong were to happen he would blame himself. However, another part of Gilbert wanted to be close and intimate with Lovino. He loved hearing him laugh and call him names. To him, Lovino was the only person who seemed to put up with his nonsense. He liked that about him, he liked that a lot.

"Gilbert,"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Lovino. Was that the first time he used his name?

"Yeah?" he replied while wiping the water off his face.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, but I was too much of a coward to actually tell you." Lovino looked back over to the party pavilion. People seemed to be dancing, while a couple nations where a few yards away from them in the water.

"What's on your mind?" Gilbert took a couple slow steps over to him. They were now waist high in the cool water.

"Just promise you won't say anything stupid or I'll punch your fucking nose off."

"I can't make any promises, but I doubt that'll happen."

Lovino scoffed and took a deep breath. He took a step closer to Gilbert and looked up at his face, using his hand to block the bright sun from his eyes.

"…Ok I, I think I like you dammit. But you're just so god damn obnoxious all the time it makes me even think twice about wanting to kiss those stupid lips of yours."

The two stood there in silence as the waves ran up against their sides. As the seconds passed by, Lovino instantly regretted every word he said. He tried to search in his mind for something to say to make their current situation less awkward, but all that came out of his words were stuttered "um"s. Suddenly, he was pulled forward by Gilbert, both of his arms in his grip.

"Then tell me why.. tell me why you choose to put up with me." Gilbert's eyes were searching Lovino's eyes desperately for an explanation.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Just tell me please! No one has ever told me that they actually _like_ being around me, and hearing it come from you just... it just…"

"Just what? Ow! Fuck! Stop squeezing my arms like that!" Lovino tried to break free from Gilbert's grip.

Gilbert let go of Lovi's arms and continued to stare at him. He started to shake his head.

"..It makes me feel like I'm wanted by someone! A-and that I possibly might want someone back! I…Lovino I want you! Every single part of you, your smile, your laugh, your hugs, everything! I don't know what I'm feeling inside right now, but I think it's love, and I've never felt like this around anyone else but you!" He wiped his forehead from the water drops that were coming down on it.

Lovino put his head down, feeling his entire body fill up with joy and excitement. All those words that came out of Gilbert's mouth, each one of them, he would cherish them forever. Then he remembered why he was mad at the Prussian in the first place.

"Then why did you just leave me like that.. the first night we met. Do you know how fucking upset I was?" Lovino looked up at Gilbert. "You made me feel like you were just using me, using me for your personal enjoyment."

"And I was a jerk and a moron for doing that to you. Listen, I didn't think I was ready to actually be with someone, but then you came along and I felt a connection! Something I've never had the chance to feel with anyone else, it was amazing!"

A big smiled spread across Gilbert's face as he gripped the sides of Lovino's face. He looked at every one of his features, his nose, his tanned cheeks, his eyebrows. An excited giggle escaped his mouth.

"So, will you please, please forgive me?"

Lovino's breathing hitched. He felt his body jolt forward and his arms wrap around Gilbert's neck. He kissed him ever so slowly, then again, and again. He could taste the salt water on his lips, and his warm breath enter his mouth. Lovi entangled his fingers in Gilbert's platinum white, wet hair. Gilbert then hoisted Lovino up on his waist, holding his legs up for support. He could feel his heart race as their lips met, small gasps for air in-between each kiss. Lovino finally pulled away, almost of out breath.

"Yes idiot. J-just don't do anything stupid like t-that again or I'll kill you."

Gilbert smiled and gave Lovi a quick kiss on the cheek. "I think we should head back to the party."

"They don't need us there."

"Yeah, well I'm starving and I think my stomach is about to start eating itself."

"Gross."

Gilbert chuckled. He placed Lovino back in the water and winked. Just as he was about to grab onto Lovino's hand, he heard someone call out his name.

"Gilbert! Lovino~! Brother Toni is here!" Feliciano cried out, waving his hand in the air. Right there next to him stood Antonio with a beach towel over his shoulder and sunglasses over his eyes.


	5. Chapter 4 - Unexpected guest

For some strange reason, i wasn't able to load this chapter on Monday or yesterday! agh, sorry about that! Anyway, here's chapter 4~

* * *

_'Oh fucking hell. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shiitttt.'_ Lovino wanted to drown himself and never surface again. '_I knew he was gonna fucking come dammit!'_

"They're gonna sing 'Happy Birthday' to Alfred now! Come out of the water so you can get cake!" Feliciano walked closer to the shoreline but squealed when the water hit his toes.

"Yeah we're coming! Just a second!" Gilbert held onto Lovino's hand, but Lovi quickly pulled away. Gilbert looked at him almost in shock.

"I c-can't hold your hand right now" he mumbled.

"What? I thought we were like, in love or-"

"SHH! Shut up! Don't say anything, ok?!" Lovino kicked Gilbert on the back of his knee. If Antonio were to find out that he was in love with Gilbert and not him, well he was sure Antonio was going to kill him.

Gilbert cringed a bit and started to make his way out of the water with Lovnio trailing right behind him. Once they got out of the water, Feliciano pushed Lovi in front of Antonio and smiled.

"Go on! Give Toni a hug! You always do!" Feliciano giggled and clapped his hands.

Lovino tried not to make any eye contact with the Spaniard and folded his arms across his chest. He was shaking now and felt like he was going to collapse at any moment. Then, Gilbert broke the stressful tension by putting an arm around Antonio.

"Toni! It's great to see you hear! How've you been?"

Antonio gave him a smile. "I've been good, you know, just the regular day-to-day stuff for me. How about you?"

Lovino's eyes shot up to Gilberts. He stared at him as if to say _'one word about what just happened and you're dead.' _

"Oh, I've been great actually! Lovino and I were just playing in the water and-"

"Just playing in the water. That's it." Lovino spoke up before Gilbert could finish his sentence. '_Playing in the water? What the fuck Gilbert?' _He felt like smacking himself in the face for actually going along with what the albino said. He cleared his throat and managed to make eye contact with Antonio, who now looked just the slightest bit annoyed.

"Anyway, w-what are you doing here?" he muttered.

"Feliciano told me I should come, and that it would be a lot to you if I showed up." Antonio chuckled, his eyes still dull as ever. "Apparently, that doesn't seem to be the case."

Gilbert stiffened up and took in a deep breath. He put his arms around both of their shoulders and looked at them both before nodding and walking back over to the pavilion.

"Well, uh, while we _could_ spend the rest of the day chatting, I would rather go eat some cake, so why don't we?"

There wasn't a response aside from Feliciano's "Ooo! I would like to do that too!". And with that, the four continued their walk back to the party goers, the sun still brightly shining in the clear sky.

The moments from when Antonio saw Lovnio and Gilbert close to each other in the water, to the moment when they finished eating the very delicious chocolate cake that Matthew had brought in seemed to go by_ so_ quickly for the Spaniard. He sat in front of the two and a couple seats over as Alfred said his birthday speech (that no one really seemed to be paying attention to). He noticed the way Gilbert would sometimes look at Lovino, and how Lovino would blush and push him away, calling him a name while trying not to laugh. Now, while Antonio knew that Gilbert was his very close friend who would never betray him, especially when it came to something like getting close to Lovnio, somewhere in the back of his mind he felt like there might be something going on between the two.

_'No, what are you thinking Antonio? That's ridiculous. You know them both very well and that's something they would never do.' He leaned back in his chair. 'Besides, Lovi doesn't seem to be the type of person that gets attached to people easily.'_

"Hi Toni!" a light voice chimed in

"Huh? Oh, Hola Bella."

Bella smiled as she sat down next to Antonio, giving him a quick hug. "Sorry I came here so late, I didn't think you'd be showing up!"

"Ah, I didn't think I would be coming either," he sighed with a grin. "But it makes me happy to see you here."

The Blonde giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder. It made her feel good to know that she was in Antonio's thoughts. Oh, how she wanted to tell him, tell him how much she like him. If Antonio was going to be somewhere, she tried her very best to be there as well. But today, she noticed something different in his personality. He didn't seem to be as cheery as he usually was. In fact, he looked much more drained out than usual. She decided it was best not to ask Antonio about his sudden personality change, and instead offered to get him a drink.

"Would you like me to get you something to drink, Toni?"

"That's very nice of you, yes, thank you." He looked up at her as she stood up and nodded his head.

"Great! I'll be right back!"

Bella walked away from the long table two were sitting at. Antonio then brought his attention back to Gilbert and Lovino, who weren't there anymore. A confused look quickly spread over his face.

_'Wait a minute, where did they go off to?' _He turned around in his chair and looked around. _'Everyone is here under the pavilion, so why did they wander off?'_

Antonio was about to get up when he suddenly heard a loud beat start to play behind him. Now people were starting to get off their seats and grabbing a partner to dance with. Before the Spaniard could even take two steps, he had been engulfed in a small sea of people in front of him. He sighed and decided to sit back down, waiting for Bella to return with his drink.

_

Gilbert lead Lovino back to his car, still laughing and carrying his plate of cake. He pulled Lovino onto the hood of his black 'Aston Martin V12 Zagato', pinning him down with his knees. Although he would never personally say it out loud, Lovino thought he had a very nice car. Maybe even better than his own.

"Now, you're gonna eat this last bite or I'll stuff it in your face." Gilbert waved a fork-full of the chocolate cake in front of the now squirming Italian.

"No dammit! S-stop that!" Lovino tried swatting away the fork. "I don't want to be f-fed by you!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'd like it a lot."

"Hell no!"

"Then let's find out!"

Gilbert grabbed onto Lovino's chin tightly, pinching his cheeks so that he was forced to open his out. A muffled 'Ow!' coming from Lovnio's mouth. He quickly put the fork in, pushing Lovino's mouth back up to close it, and then sliding the fork out slowly with a sly smile. Lovino at first looked like he was going to spit the cake out, but then slowly started to chew and swallow it all down in one gulp. He crossed his arms and let out a displeased sigh.

"Told you"

"Yeah, well fuck you."

Gilbert gently dropped the plate and fork on the ground beside them. He took his arms and uncrossed them, sliding his hands down to interlock them with Lovi's. By now, he could hear the distant noise of the party music playing back at the pavilion. The sun was also starting to go down, and the air started to pick up a cool breeze. It made Lovino get goose bumps and involuntarily move into Gilbert's chest. He realized what he was doing and jumped a little bit.

"Don't say a word, I'm just getting cold ok?" The brunette held Gilbert's hands tighter.

"I'm not protesting anything. If you're getting cold, I can always warm you up."

Lovino felt something in his chest thud. While leaning against Gilbert did feel nice, he didn't want him to know that he felt comforted. He leaned back, still holding on to his hands, and scoffed.

"Why are you being so love-dovey all of a sudden?" he asked almost in an annoyed tone.

"Just thought I was being kind and whatever. Don't you like it?"

"O-of course I do! But it j-just feels awkward dammit. And-"

Gilbert cut him off from continuing his sentence and used on of his hands to turn Lovino's head sideways.

"What are you d-doing!?"

The Prussian ignored him and leaned down on Lovi, moving his lips closer to his cheek. His lips hovered over a spot right next to Lovino's lips, and then made contact with the soft skin. He gave a quick flick of his tongue over his once chocolate-stained cheek, making Lovino shudder and let out a gasp.  
_  
'Oh fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck'_ he shivered at the touch of Gilbert's warm tongue. _'W-what is he doing..?'_ He could feel his entire body heat up as he looked at Gilbert with hazy eyes.

"What was that for..?"

Gilbert gave him a smile. "You had a bit of chocolate on your face, so I decided to clean it up for you."

"By licking it off m-my cheek?"

"Was there something else you wanted me to lick instead?"  
_  
'GOD DAMN IT. If he keeps this up, I'm gonna end up all over him! S-such a damn pervert!'  
_  
Lovino exhaled a shaky breath, looking down at one of their still linked hands. He mumbled something Gilbert couldn't hear.

"What? I can't hear you." He lifted Lovi's chin up carefully.

"... k-k... kiss m-m.."

"I didn't get all of that, sorry. Could you, uh.." Gilbert tilted his head down closer to the now red faced brunette. His crimson eyes looking deeply into Lovino's almost watery eyes.

In what seemed like a second, Lovino slung his arms around Gilbert's neck, pulling him down into a forceful passionate kiss. He gasped for hair, tangling his fingers in Gilberts platinum hair. Lovino's sudden actions almost made Gilbert yelp but all his attempts to try to speak out were blocked by the Italian's quick moving lips. Putting his hands on Lovi's waist, he brought him closer to him, feeling something lightly start to rub aginst his thigh. Gilbert pulled his head back, trying to catch his breath in the process. He looked down at Lovino's pelvis and then back up at his face to give him a smirk and then a short chuckle.

"Are you seriously getting-" he began.

"I-I don't know."

"What do you wa-"

The Italian took in a breath and bit his lip. "Take m-me to your place p-p-please." He begged.

Gilbert was surprised at Lovino's sudden request_. 'Oh god… Oh my god. I can't just take him away like this, can I?' _Gilbert breathed in sharply through his nose._ 'But I know very damn well that I want to see that toned chest of his and feel up his legs, and make him yell my name and...' _He took a couple steps away from him, getting his keys out of his pockets._  
_  
"Get in the car."

Lovi's face lit up. "Right now?"

"Yes now, or did you want to wait till later when you're not as horny as a bitch?"

"Sh-Shut up."

He obeyed his orders and opened the door to Gilbert's car. To his surprise, the car was as clean as ever, without a speck of dust on its black leather interior. He looked over at Gilbert, who now started the car. The faint glow of the sun behind them hit his skin, giving it a light cream tone. Gilbert stared straight ahead of him with a stiff expression on his face. His hands gripping the wheel tightly as he finally put the car in reverse and almost speeding out of the parking lot. If one thing was for sure, Gilbert knew that whatever happened tonight would soon be something he might regret doing in the near future.

The two rode in silence as the low murmur of the car's engine continued on. At times Lovino looked into the driver's mirror to look at Gilbert's eyes, only to quickly turn his head back when he was looked back at. A few more silent minutes of driving passed and Lovino was starting to get impatient. He looked out the car window and groaned.

"Exactly how far away is your stupid house? We've been driving for an at least an hour now."

Gilbert pointed off to his right. "It's just around the road over here. Y'see that neighborhood over there? That's where I live."

The car made a turn to the right side of the road, going off into a smaller one as it drove through a suburban area. When they finally pulled up on Gilbert's driveway, Lovino started to have a small reality check.

_'Wait.. wait just a damn minute Lovino. Y-you're at Gilbert's house. His __house. __And now you plan on spending the night there? And… p-possibly ha..have.. OH FUCK.' _He tightly gripped his seatbelt and gave Gilbert a nervous look.

"I-I don't think I should be here anymore." His hands started to fidget around with the belt.

"Wait," Gilbert placed his hands onto of Lovino's. "Just relax. Your face is getting really red. Kinda starting to look like a to-"

"If you fucking say 'tomato' I will rip your head off."

Gilbert laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go inside."

* * *

I can feel the smut in the air, ah yes. hope you guys are ready for chapter 5!


End file.
